


[Art] The Greatest Way

by androbeaurepaire



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Illustration, M/M, Reconciliation, Superbat Big Bang 2019, broose is an awkward penguin, childhood home and bedroom, clark is a sad and tired kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: Art forThe Greatest Wayby nowrunalong (lesbidar), done for the Superbat Big Bang 2019 !





	[Art] The Greatest Way

**Author's Note:**

> Both artworks below are my humble take on a particular scene from [The Greatest Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027413), by the fantastic [lyds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/lesbidar) !! ♥

  
  
  
  


_“Are you going to stand there all night?”_

_Clark’s voice, from the other side of the door._

  
  
-  
God bless Lyds for her endless patience and kindness and generosity, because when I first read her story not only did I yell at her about how much I adored it and cried about it and wanted to marry it for 18 hours ; but also the first thing I asked her was literally "PLEASE CAN I DRAW BRUCE IN FRONT OF CLARK'S ROOM HOLDING THE TWO MUGS" -because the image of freaking BATMAN being stuck and not knowing how to open a door because <strike>FEELINGS</strike> HE HAS BOTH HIS HANDS OCCUPIED was just so goddamn hilarious to me, and she agreed to let me do it ♥ But also, as I was brainstorming and researching for that piece in particular, it occured to me that I really, really wanted/needed to draw Clark too, and so I asked Lyds if she would be okay with me doing the off-screen counterpart with Clark waiting on the other side of the door for Bruce to come in, knowing he is there and having feelings about it too :)  
  
What I adored most in Lyds' fic was how she actually used writing about a misunderstanding to do such a beautiful and in-depth character study of both Bruce and Clark, where they're coming from and where they want to go, both perspective being so unique and emotional and deeply, deeply relatable -and I told myself that I would try and do my own version of that character study through background, decor and details (I'm never painting an american braided rug EVER AGAIN). Each of them standing on one side of the door, each of them (still) on a different page, but (finally) about to take the step to get on the same one ♥  
-  
  
_**japanese ink, watercolors and white ink on canson cold pressed watercolor paper**_  
  
  
  
** _please do not steal or repost without permission_ **  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH TO LYDS AGAIN FOR WRITING SUCH A FANTASTIC STORY (go read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027413)) and giving me so many feels about my two favorite idiots, for her patience with my existential crises and miles-long rambles, for her kindness and support and enthusiam ♥ And a HUGE thank you to my team art pal Haljords for [THE GORGEOUS SAD SMOL BRUCE ART THEY DID](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034793) *steals the baby and runs away with him to hug him forever* ♥
> 
> As always you can find me on [Tumblr](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/) for more art and DC related content !


End file.
